landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Red Claw
} |start = The Land Before Time TV Series |end = Ongoing |voice actor = Pete Sepenuk }} Red Claw, voiced by Pete Sepenuk, is a character in the ''Land Before Time'' TV series. He is an over grown Tyrannosaurus, one of many creatures in the series referred to as a "Sharptooth" by the characters. He serves as the main villain in the show. Red Claw is identifiable by the long red scar extending from his left eye down to the side of his body and arm to his claw. He has two minions called Screech & Thud, two Fast Biters. According to Chomper and Ruby, Red Claw is the biggest and meanest Sharptooth of all.http://www.divshare.com/download/453149-b22 Screech and Thud Screech & Thud are two somewhat goofy Velociraptors who are companions of Red Claw. (Howler was the original name for Screech in the TV pilot, but for legal reasons the character was renamed as the series moved forward.) Pete Sepenuk plays Screech, while Rob Paulsen plays Thud. There seems to be a symbiotic relationship between Red Claw and Screech & Thud as Ruby has once said "Where ever Screech & Thud are, Red Claw is never far behind" and in at least one episode, The Hidden Canyon, the Fast Biters actually led Red Claw to a breach in the wall protecting the Great Valley from sharpteeth. In later episodes, Screech and Thud have been seen hunting without Red Claw. How or why they hunt together is unknown, though it could do with simple symbiosis: Screech & Thud use their smarts, small size and greater agility to access places Red Claw can't get to when hunting and flush out prey while Red Claw's brute strength and ferocity protects them from being attacked or eaten themselves and guarantees them an easy meal. Nonetheless, it is almost impossible for Littlefoot and his friends to encounter one without encountering all three and at fulls strength. They make an incredible, not to mention lethal, team of carnivores. Sharptooth and Red Claw Many fans think that Red Claw might be a relative of Sharptooth, the villain of the first film. Some even say he might be the original sharptooth himself. There is some evidence supporting this claim, as both Red Claw and the original sharptooth both have injured eyes and are especially feared for their kind. Some have suggested that, if this rumor is in fact true, then Red Claw may have gotten his namesake when Littlefoot and his friends pushed a boulder on him in the first movie. Red Claw and his minions are also noted for separating Chomper and Ruby from their families, similarly to how the original Sharptooth orphaned Littlefoot. Red Claw's right eye was a possible result of the thorn striking it (as thorns can be poisonous), and his scar was from falling off a cliff in Secret of the Saurus Rock. This is highly unlikely however, because the original Sharptooth was sunken into the deep end of the pond that Littlefoot and his friends sunk Sharptooth in during the first film, in which Sharptooth could not have swam back up to the surface because he was unconscious. It is possible, though, that Red Claw might instead be the Sharptooth from the film The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. When the Sharptooth falls over a cliff after being hit by a giant rolling snowball created by the main characters, Petrie comments "That gotta hurt!". It might be, therefore, that the Sharptooth survived the fall, but was left with a wound trailing from his eye to his arm, and constant bleeding made the scar turn permanently red. This Sharptooth is also of more contingent colouring to Red Claw. Trivia * In the TV series, Chomper says that Red Claw is the biggest Sharptooth of all. The Tyrannosaurus was once believed to be the biggest meat-eating dinosaur, but this was proven wrong when Giganotosaurus was discovered, and new estimates of the size of Spinosaurus. * Red Claw's scar is similar to that of two characters of fiction. **In the 90s Land of the Lost TV series, there is a Tyrannosaurus who had a scar going across his right eye, earning him the name "Scarface". The only difference between the two is that Red Claw is able to see through both eyes. **Red Claw's scar going across his left eye is similar to that of Disney's The Lion King's main villain, Scar, brother of Mufasa and uncle of Simba. * Red Claw's eyes are colored differently. His left eye is red, while his right eye is yellow. * Thud appears to respect Chomper (this is shown in "Escape from the Mysterious Beyond"). *Screech and Thud both have two fingers, while real Utahraptors had three. ;Screech and Thud are also extremely similar in appearance to the Utahraptors from the 11th movie (Invasion of the Tinysauruses). Some fans have suggested that they may be the same individuals. Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Villains Category:Sharpteeth